This invention relates generally to compounds and processes for synthesizing derivatives of 2-3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranosonic acid. The compounds of this invention are useful, inter-alia, for the inhibition and prevention of cell adhesion and cell adhesion-mediated pathologies, including inflammatory and autoimmune diseases, such as bronchial asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, type I diabetes, multiple sclerosis, allograft rejection and psoriasis. This invention also relates to pharmacological compositions containing derivatives of 2-3-O-isopropylidene-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranosonic acid and the methods of treating such pathologies as listed above.
Cell adhesion is a process by which cells associate with each other and migrate towards a specific target localized within the extracellular matrix. Specialized molecules, called cell adhesion molecules (CAMs), mediate these reactions. CAMs have been demonstrated to participate in various cell-cell, cell-extracellular matrix, and platelet-platelet interactions. CAMs influence the leukocytes"" adhesion to the vascular endothelium, their transendothelial migration, retention at extravascular sites, and activation of T cells and eosinophils. These processes are central to the pathogenesis of inflammatory and autoimmune diseases. Therefore, CAMs are considered potential targets for treating such disorders.
CAMs can be classified into three groups: integrins, selectins, and the immunoglobulin superfamily. Of these, integrins are the key mediators in the adhesive interactions between hemopoietic cells and their microenvironment. They are comprised of alpha-beta heterodimers and integrate signals from the outside to the inside of cells, and vice versa. Integrins can be classified on the basis of the beta subunits they contain. For example, the beta-1 subfamily contains beta-1 subunit noncovalently linked to one of the 10 different alpha subunits.
The alpha-4 beta-1 integrin, also known as VLA4 (very late activation antigen 4), is a member of the beta-1 integrin family and comprises alpha-4 and beta-1 subunits. VLA4 interacts with two specific ligandsxe2x80x94the vascular cell adhesion molecule (VCAM-1) and the CS1 region of the protein fibronectin. Adhesion mediated by VLA4 is central to the process of transendothelial migration of leukocytes. Ligation of VLA4 is followed by gross rearrangement of the cytoskeleton, leading to flattening of cells along the blood vessel wall, followed by expression of specific molecules that digest the endothelial cell wall and diapedesis. Once in the extraluminal region, the interactions of VLA4 with extracellular fibronectin play a crucial role in the migration of leukocytes to the site of inflammation, T cell proliferation, expression of cytokines and inflammatory mediators. Additionally, VLA4 ligation provides co-stimulatory signals to the leukocytes, resulting in enhanced immunoreactivity. Thus, appropriate VLA4 antagonists would, in theory, ameliorate the immune response through a twofold action-inhibition of T cell recruitment at the site of inflammation and inhibition of co-stimulatory activation of immune cells.
In this respect, inhibitors of VLA4 interactions have been demonstrated to exhibit beneficial therapeutic effects in several animal models of inflammatory and allergic diseases, including sheep allergic asthma (Abraham et al, J. Clin. Invest. 1994;93:776); arthritis (Wahl et al, J. Clin. Invest. 1994;94:655); experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (Yednock et al, Nature (Lond), 1992;356:63 and Baron et al, J. Exp. Med. 1993;177:57); contact hypersensitivity (Chisolm et al, Eur J. Immunol. 1993;23:682); type I diabetes (Yang et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 1993;90:10494); and inflammatory bowel disease (Podolsky et al, J. Clin. Invest. 1993;92:372).
The CS1 moiety region of fibronectin involved in the interaction with VLA4 was identified as the tripeptide Leu-Asp-Val (LDV) (Komoriya et al, J. Biol. Chem. 1991;266:15075). Several peptides containing the LDV sequence were synthesized and shown to inhibit the in vivo interaction of VLA4 to its ligands (Ferguson et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA) 1991;88:8072; Wahl et al, J. Clin. Invest. 1994;94:655; Nowlin et al, J. Biol. Chem. 1993;268(27):20352; and PCT publication WO91/4862).
Despite these advances a need for small and specific inhibitors of VLA4-dependent cell adhesion molecules remains. Ideally, such inhibitors are water soluble with oral efficacy. Such compounds would provide useful agents for the treatment, prevention or suppression of various inflammatory pathologies mediated by VLA4 binding.
It is generally known that isopropylidene and benzylidene groups are the most commonly used protective groups in carbohydrate chemistry. Although both groups are introduced into a molecule under similar conditions, the location of the protection can be quite different, and this difference is directly related to the stability of each protected molecule. Since protection normally occurs under conditions that allow reversibility, the reaction proceeds until equilibrium is reached. The distribution of products at equilibrium is determined by their relative thermodynamic stabilities. In other words, these reactions are thermodynamically controlled. Benzylidene groups prefer to be part of 6-membered ring acetals, while the ketals resulting from acetonation generally are 5-membered rings. The difference is attributed to the effect of the methyl and phenyl substituents on the stability of the particular ring systems. These blocking methods are described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,121, 4,056,322, 4,735,934, 4,996,195 and 5,010,058, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Other blocking methods are also described in J. Carbohydr. Chem. 1985;4:227 and 1984;3:331; Methods in Carbohydr. Chem. 1962;1:107 and 1962;1:191; Can J. Chem. 1984;62:2728, 1969;47:1195, 1455, and 1970;48:1754, all incorporated herein by reference. The prior art reveals that D-glucose is blocked at the 1,2;5,6-positions with either the isopropylidene or cyclohexylidene blocking group, leaving the 3-position open to undergo derivatization. The therapeutic activity of hexoses and their derivatives are also disclosed in some of the above-cited prior art.
The compounds of the present invention were screened for inhibitory activity in VLA4-mediated cell adhesion assay and the classical murine hypersensitivity assay in mice. Several compounds exhibited significant inhibitory activity in both tests. The salts of these compounds could be easily solubilized in water and used in the treatment of chronic, cell adhesion-mediated, allergic, autoimmune and inflammatory disorders, such as bronchial asthma and rheumatoid arthritis. Some of the prior art describes development of peptide derivatives as cell adhesion antagonists for treatment of these diseases. However, because treatment of chronic diseases requires prolonged (mid-term to long-term) administration of drugs, the development of specific, orally available cell adhesion inhibitors would be very beneficial.
There is no example available in the prior art wherein the compounds, containing a sugar nucleus coupled with carbamate moiety, of the present invention are used as therapy for the inhibition, prevention and suppression of VLA4-mediated cell adhesion and pathologies associated with that adhesion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for synthesizing a new class of compounds that exhibit significant activity as VLA4 antagonists.
Most of the compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,570 have shown significant anti-cancer activities and were devoid of any anti-cell adhesion activities. Therefore, the compounds of the present invention were designed and synthesized so as to enhance their anti-cell adhesion properties. It was discovered that, for a compound to be active as a cell adhesion inhibitor, it is best if the sugar has a carbamate moiety along with other functionalities.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of novel carbohydrate-based water-soluble compounds that exhibit significant activity to be used as cell adhesion antagonists.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description that follows, will be in part apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of this invention may be realized and obtained by means of the mechanisms and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects and in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for the synthesis of monosaccharide derivatives and the derivatives themselves, having the structure of Formula I: 
wherein R is C1 to C15 alkyl, alkene, alkyne (straight chain or branched), aryl, substituted aryl or alkylaryl, R, is phenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, tolyl, methoxyphenyl or nitrophenyl and R2 is H, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morphilinyl or hexamethyleneimino or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94NHR3 wherein R3 is C1 to C15 alkyl, alkene or alkyne (straight chain or branched) or a radical of Formula III: 
wherein n is a whole number up to 5 and 
is a five-, six- or seven-membered heterocyclic ring containing one or more heteroatoms, and wherein preferably 
is pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl or hexamethyleneimino moieties.
Preferred compounds are those wherein R1 and R2 are not H at the same time. Acid addition salts of the above compounds are also included in the invention.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a list of compounds as shown below in the description of the invention section.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there are provided methods of preventing, inhibiting or suppressing cell adhesion in an animal (the term animal as used herein includes humans or mammals), comprising administering to said animal, the compounds described above.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for treating an animal suffering from bronchial asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, type I diabetes, psoriasis, allograft rejection, and other inflammatory and/or autoimmune disorders, comprising administering to said animal, the compounds described above.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for preventing, inhibiting or suppressing cell adhesion-associated inflammation with compounds described above.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for preventing, inhibiting or suppressing a cell adhesion-associated immune or autoimmune response with the compounds described above.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for treating or preventing a disease selected from the group consisting of asthma, arthritis, psoriasis, allograft rejection, multiple sclerosis, diabetes and inflammatory bowel disease, with the compounds as described above.
The compounds of the present invention are novel and exhibit significant potency in terms of their activity, which was determined by in vitro VLA4-mediated cell adhesion assay and in vivo mouse ear swelling test. The compounds that were found active in in vitro assay were tested in vivo. Some of the compounds of the present invention were found to be potent VLA4 antagonists. Therefore, the present invention provides the pharmaceutical compositions for the possible treatment of bronchial asthma and other inflammatory and autoimmune disorders. In addition, the compounds of the above invention can be administered orally or parenterally.
The compounds of the present invention may be prepared by techniques well-known in the art and familiar to the average synthetic organic chemist. In addition, the compounds of the present invention may be prepared by the following novel and inventive reaction sequence, which also show preferred R, R1 and R2 groups. 
2,3-0-Isopropyl-1-0-alkyl or arylalkyl-6-deoxy-6-aminosubstituted-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose compounds of Formula II, as shown in Scheme I, are prepared according to the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,570 and are the intermediates for the synthesis of the compounds of Formula I of the present invention. Thus, the following intermediates were prepared following the process as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,570:
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-1-O-dodecyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-1-O-decyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-1-O-heptyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-1-O-dodecyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-1-O-decyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-1-O-heptyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-morphilinyl-1-O-dodecyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-morphilinyl-1-O-decyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-morphilinyl-1-O-heptyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-1-O-dodecyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-1-O-decyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-1-O-heptyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-ethylpyrrolidinyl-1-O-dodecyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-ethylpyrrolidinyl-1-O-decyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-ethylpyrrolidinyl-1-O-heptyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-ethylmorpholinyl-1-O-dodecyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-ethylmorpholinyl-1-O-decyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
2,3-O-isopropylidene-6-deoxy-6-ethylmorpholinyl-1-O-heptyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose.
Thus, the compound of Formula II is treated with an appropriate isocyanate in a suitable solvent at low temperature, preferably at 0-10xc2x0 C. to afford the compounds of Formula I of the present invention. An illustrative list of particular compounds according to the invention and capable of being produced by Scheme I include:
Compound No. Chemical Name
01. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
02. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
03. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
04. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
05. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
06. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
07. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
08. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
09. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
10. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
11. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
12. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
13. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
14. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
15. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
16. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
17. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
18. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
19. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
20. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
21. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
22. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
23. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
24. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
25. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
26. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
27. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
28. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
29. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
30. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
31. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
32. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
33. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
34. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
35. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
36. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
37. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
38. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
39. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
40. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
41. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
42. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
43. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
44. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
45. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
46. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
47. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
48. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
49. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
50. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
51. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
52. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
53. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
54. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
55. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
56. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
57. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
58. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
59. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
60. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
61. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
62. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
63. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
64. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
65. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
66. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
67. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
68. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
69. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
70. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
71. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
72. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
73. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
74. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
75. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
76. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
77. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
78. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
79. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
80. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
81. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
82. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
83. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
84. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
85. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
86. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
87. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
88. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
89. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
90. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
91. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
92. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpiperidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
93. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
94. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
95. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
96. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
97. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
98. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
99. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
100. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
101. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
102. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
103. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(phenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
104. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-chlorophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
105. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-tolylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
106. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-methoxyphenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
107. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(p-nitrophenylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorphilinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
108. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
109. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
110. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
111. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
112. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-dodecyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorpholinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
113. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
114. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
115. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
116. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
117. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-decyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorpholinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
118. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-pyrrolidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
119. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-morpholinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
120. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-hexamethyleneimino-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
121. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-piperidinyl-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
122. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylpyrrolidinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose
123. 2,3-O-Isopropylidene-1-O-heptyl-4-(methylcarbamate)-6-deoxy-6-(2-ethylmorpholinyl)-xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranose.
The sugar derivatives of the present invention exhibit various pharmacological properties and are useful for treating animals, the term animal as defined herein includes human or mammal, with various inflammatory and autoimmune disorders, such as bronchial asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, type I diabetes, multiple sclerosis, allograft rejection and psoriasis.
The free amino compounds of the present invention are basic and form organic and inorganic acid salts. The resulting salts are useful by themselves and in the therapeutic composition and method of use. These salts may be prepared by the usual prior art techniques, such as suspending the compound in water and then adding one equivalent of the desired organic or mineral acid. Examples of preferred acids include hydrochloric, sulphuric, nitric, maleic, benzoic, tartaric, acetic, p-aminobenzoic, oxalic, succinic and glucoronic acid.
The neutral solution of the resulting salt is subjected to rotary evaporation under diminished pressure to the volume necessary to ensure precipitation of the salt upon cooling, which is then filtered and dried. The salts of the present invention may also be prepared strictly under non-aqueous conditions. For example, dissolving the free amine in a suitable organic solvent, adding exactly one equivalent of the desired acid to the same solvent and stirring the solution at 0-5xc2x0 C. causes precipitation of the amine salt, which is then filtered, washed with solvent and dried. The amine salts are often preferred for use in formulating the therapeutic compositions as they are crystalline and relatively more stable and non-hydroscopic. The amine salts are also better adapted for intramuscular injection than are the free amines.
Because of their valuable pharmacological properties, the compounds of the present invention may be administered to an animal for treatment orally, topically, rectally, internasally or by parenteral route. When the therapeutic composition is to be administered orally, it is preferred that the compounds of the present invention are admixed with a filler and/or binder, such as starch and a disintegrator. The admixture may be pressed into a tablet conveniently sized for oral administration. Capsules may also be filled with the powdered therapeutic composition for oral administration. Alternatively, a water solution of the amine salt or suspension of the therapeutic composition may be admixed with a flavored syrup and administered orally. A salt of the free acid is usually preferred when the compound is administered by parenteral route.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are preferably produced and administered in dosage units, with each unit containing a certain amount of at least one compound of the invention and/or at least one physiologically acceptable base salt addition thereof. The dosage may be varied over extremely wide limits, as the compounds are effective at low dosage levels and relatively free of toxicity. The compounds may be administered in the low micromolar concentration, which is therapeutically effective, and the dosage may be increased as desired up to the maximum dosage tolerated by the patient.
The present invention also includes within its scope prodrugs of the compounds of Formula I. In general, such prodrugs will be functional derivatives of these compounds which are readily converted in vivo into the defined compounds. Conventional procedures for the selection and preparation of suitable prodrugs are known.
The present invention also includes the enantiomers, diastereomers, N-oxides, polymorphs and pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these compounds as well as metabolites having the same type of activity. This invention further includes pharmaceutical compositions comprising the molecules of Formula I or prodrugs, metabolite enantiomers, diastereomers, N-oxides, polymorphs or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, in combination with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and optionally included excipients.